La Desgracia de los Amantes
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Por que a veces el amor o no es suficiente,o es demasiado... (Varias parejas)


**¿Quién es él?**

Tsunami Jousuke llegó a su casa del club de fútbol, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y colgó su abrigo del gancho en la pared mientras entraba. Escucho ruidos en la cocina así que se dirigió a ella, viendo a su castaño de ojos azules, cocinando, Tachimukai Yuuki le escuchó y se volteó a verle.

-La comida estará en un momento -le dijo su joven pareja. Tsunami se apoyó en el marco de la entrada de la cocina observándolo volverse hacia la comida que cocinaba y se pregunto ¿Qué había sucedido? En que momento la relación que todos consideraban perfecta y predestinada se había vuelto tan monótona y fría.

Se acercó a Tachimukai, el castaño paró de cocinar por un momento para mirarlo.

-¿Sí? -le preguntó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

Tsunami no le respondió sólo se inclinó a besarlo, pero Tachimukai se volvió poniéndole la mejilla en lugar de sus labios y le regaló una sonrisa amable, casi como la que les regalaba a un desconocido.

-La comida estará lista en un minuto -le repitió.

-Iré a cambiarme -asintió el de cabellos rosas tratando de aparentar normalidad.

_Mirándote a los ojos juraría  
que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.  
Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo,  
quizá para mañana sea tarde,  
quizá para mañana sea tarde.  
_

Hacia diez año, Tachimukai y él se habían declarado y habían decidido vivir juntos, todos lo habían felicitados, seguros de que esa era la relación más solida que podía ver, pero luego de salir del instituto, Tsunami había logrado una beca y había fichado para un equipo profesional, en cambio Tachimukai todavía cursaba el instituto y luego había preferido la sencilla vida de profesor en su viejo instituto.

Tsunami había empezado a viajar de torneos en torneos con su selección, Tachimukai se había quedado en casa dando clases y poco a poco, aun viviendo en la misma casa, se veían menos. Luego había llegado la fama, cenas, fiestas y de pronto el peli-rosa había estado demasiado ocupado para hacer las cosas sencillas que solían hacer y habían enamorado al más joven de los dos, un paseo por la playa de noche agarrados de la mano, una salida al cine, a comprar un helado, se había quedado sin tiempo para esas cosas, o mejor dicho había dado por sentado que Tachimukai siempre estaría ahí y había preferido invertir su tiempo en otras cosas, pensando que Tachimukai esperaría para siempre para él.

Pero incluso la extensa paciencia de su adorable pareja tenía un límite.

_¿Y Cómo es él?  
¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
¿De dónde es?  
¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?  
Pregúntale,  
¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?  
Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.  
_

Entonces un día lo notó, Tachimukai volvía a sonreír, sus ojos brillaban como cuando estaba en el instituto y miraba a Tsunami como si este fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo, como cuando se sentaba en la arena y lo veía surfear para recibirlo con un beso cuando este acababa de montar las olas.

El problema era que ese brillo en los ojos, esas sonrisas, no se las había sacado Tsunami. Fue entonces cuando notó que había alguien más. Alguien había logrado traer de nuevo la alegría de Tachimukai de vuelta. No había sido él. ¿Quién había sido?

Fue entonces cuando el de cabellos rosados y ahora lentes notó que estaba perdiendo a su pareja y había tratado con desespero de reconquistarlo, pero cuando trataba de besarlo, Tachimukai le ponía su mejilla, cuando trataba de acercársele en la noche en la cama de forma intima, Tachi le recordaba que tenía que dar clases o tenía que hacer algo al otro día y necesitaba dormir. Fue entonces que supo que lo había perdido… lo había perdido por su propia estupidez, por su propia soberbia, por que había dado por sentado que el pequeño portero nunca podría amar a nadie mas que no fuera el.

Solo quería saber quien había sido más inteligente que él. ¿Quién había tomado y valorado el tesoro que él no había sabido apreciar adecuadamente?

_Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde  
y llévate el paraguas por si llueve.  
Él te estará esperando para amarte  
__y yo estaré celoso de perderte._

Lo supo sin palabras, nada mas entrar ese día a su casa y encontrar a Tachimukai sentado en la mesa esperándolo, lo supo en cuanto alzó sus ojos azules y le miró, con ellos llenos de culpa, después de todo así era Tachimukai, una persona tierna y de buen corazón.

-Tsunami…-susurro Tachimukai, pero se acercó y no lo dejó hablar, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Por favor no lo digas -le suplicó poniendo su frente contra la de él-. Por favor -repitió.

-Lo siento -susurró Tachi con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te amo, Yuuki -le susurró el peli-rosado.

-Yo también… te amaba -le dijo con lagrimas bajando de sus ojos-, pero no sé en que momento… ya no lo hacía más. No sé en que momento, sólo sé que pasó.

-Dame una oportunidad -le pidió el de pelo rosa.

-No nos hagamos esto -le pidió el castaño-. Yo… ahí… ahí alguien más -confesó en un susurro-. Nunca te he faltado… no físicamente, pero yo…. Lo amo.

Tsunami lo sabía, pero aun así escucharlo decirlo fue demasiado doloroso, sólo pudo soltar los brazos que había estado sosteniendo como si lo hubiese querido retener junto a él.

-Lo siento tanto, Tachi… esto fue mi culpa.

-No lo fue -le aseguró Tachimukai-. Fue culpa de ambos. Tú me distes por sentado y yo sólo callé, y callé cuando debí haber hablado, cuando debí haber exigido tu tiempo, pero pensé… pensé que sólo sería un tiempo, luego… lo siento -volvió a susurrar avergonzado.

Tsunami lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo con lagrimas gemelas a las del amor de su vida.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… y te deseo lo mejor, Tachi… ojala esta vez… si puedas ser feliz… si no siempre puedes llamarme y para ti siempre estaré -le juró.

Tachimukai rompió a llorar y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto -susurraba una y otra vez. Puede que el amor se le hubiese acabado, pero Tsunami Jousuke siempre sería especial para él. Había sido su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primera decepción, su primer corazón roto… su primer todo.

_Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris.  
Sonríete, que no sospeche que haz llorado.  
Y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje.  
Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta.  
_

Un año después, en la fiesta que dio Yuuto Kidou para celebrar la boda de su hermana Haruna con Kogure, lo volvió a ver, Tachimukai entraba sonriente, se le veía realmente feliz y a su lado venia Endou Mamoru mirándolo enamorado y feliz.

Trató de odiarlo, pero no pudo, los únicos estúpidos ahí habían sido él y Natsumi que habían dejado ir a las personas que amaban. Porque si algo le quedaba claro a él y a todos era que la culpa del rompimiento del matrimonio Endou había sido de Natsumi, dado que Mamoru la había encontrado con otro en su propia cama y se habían divorciando hacia dos años.

-Duele ¿No? -preguntó la mujer sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole una copa.

-Pero no hay más culpables que nosotros -susurró Tsunami obligándose a mirar como el entrenador del Raimon besaba a Tachimukai que reía por algo que había dicho.

-Aun así eso no hace que duela menos -susurró la mujer.

-No, no lo hace -admitió el de cabellos rosas.

_¿Y cómo es él?  
¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
¿De dónde es?  
¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?  
Pregúntale,  
¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?  
Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.  
_

**Fin…**

Oh, cielos no puedo creer que haya escrito esto y después de mi pareja favorita para colmo. No sé que me poseyó o paso solo estaba escuchando música depre y de pronto el fic salió solo. No tengo perdón de dios, ¿Cómo le hice esto a Tachi y a Tsunami? Ahh pinche día de lluvia deprimente tu tienes la culpa.  
No me maten, si me matan no puedo terminar boda gay en el congo ni nuevos vientos.

En cursiva la canción es ¿y quien es el? De Jose Luis Perales. La tenia puesta mientras escribia el fic… y llore con Tachi cuando le pedía perdón a Tsunami por haberlo dejado de amar. Y obvio los personajes no son mio pertenecen a Level 5.

Esto va a ser una serie de oneshot auto-conclusivos de diferentes parejas. El proximo capitulo es de la pareja RococoxFidio ^^

Ojala les guste y se animen a comentar ^^


End file.
